Luka's Journey: Year 1
by Pippy-tan
Summary: Luka, a demigod child of Athena, has runaway from home and stumbles into Camp Half-Blood. Follow her adventures as she discovers her unheard-of powers! Rated T for Luka's potty mouth. Special thanks to my unofficial beta, Kur8Kami117, who is basically co-authoring this. Thanks! :)
1. Prologue

**A/N- This is the first chapter of my first fanfic! :D This has spoilers to Kur8Kami117's fanfic, _Blitzkrieg: Lightning War. _No flames please! They are wimpy and useless compared to Ignite's! (He appears in later chapters.) This takes place after _Heroes of Olympus._**

**Disclaimer- I no own Percy Jackson and the awesomeness that is Annabeth! Thistle belongs to Kur8Kami117. She is my big sister and is awesome!**

* * *

Luka trudged down the abandoned sidewalk. Her black, red, and silver trench coat-hoodie drifted in the small breeze, billowing out over her small, slouching shoulders. Black lace-up boots sloshed in the rain, her eyes downcast and staring blankly through a shoulder length curtain of pitch black hair at the ripples darting across the puddles. Her eyes, instead of being good little orbs and picking a single color like every sane eyeball should, could be blue one minute and green the next. Then they'd get tired of that and switch to purple, or even red every now and then. It all depended on her ever-changing moods. At this particular moment, they had settled for a steely blue, the same color as the cracked iPod.

The iPod came from a spoiled rich brat who had given it to her. Not to be generous or anything; he had cracked it and decided it would be better to have the latest version anyway. He had just handed it to her without a second thought. Despite its wealthy beginnings, the iPod was hers now, blurting out musical whispers to her mind through tiny earbuds. She hummed along softly to "Let's See How Far We've Come."

_ Oh, the irony._ Before she could stop herself, her mind drifted back to the days she had spent with her 'father,' not that the bastard ever deserved to be called that word from her lips.

* * *

As Prospero from _The Tempest_ said, bad sons could be born from good mothers, or something along those lines. Her case was the opposite.

* * *

Luka was only five when she ran away; now she was ten. She had endured five years of solitude. She'd make a friend every now and then; one family had even considered adopting her. She had refused; she must keep moving. She had already traveled from her small home in South Carolina to Long Island. She had already traveled over two hundred miles since she was five.

Her first five years were spent living in a small house in the outskirts of South Carolina in stunted growth beneath the shadow of her oh-so-perfect older sister, Thistle. The sisters shared their house with the man calling himself a 'father' and the constant negapresence of her invisible mom. Thistle was two years older than Luka, and, in their 'father's' opinion, a million years smarter. She was a perfect prodigy child who memorized all the dinosaurs when she was a toddler and read science books for fun. She never received anything lower than the occasional A- on a report card; Luka was still struggling to remember which hand was the left at the end of kindergarten, though it didn't really matter since she was ambidextrous.

Luka sighed. Her dad wanted to turn her into a Thistle-clone. The horrors… Not that Luka didn't love Thistle (she did very much), but she had a funny way of showing it. Thistle called it 'tsundere,' some word she must have read in a foreign language encyclopedia or something.

'Father' yelled at Luka for every mistake she made, every miniscule infraction, every microscopic flaw. Thistle never got yelled at; 'Father' would gently correct her, few times as that ever happened, and proceed to send her on her merry way to memorizing the periodic table or writing in Chinese or whatnot. Luka got sent to the path of "Why can't you be more like Thistle?" or "Thistle was more advanced than you at this age!" The last straw fell upon her head on a rainy summer afternoon when she overheard her 'father' on the phone.

"Yes, I'll send her over." A pause. "You can keep her all year, she's too much trouble for me." Another pause, longer this time. "No, I don't think she's smart enough to be one. Check if you must; I honestly don't give a care."

_He's talking about ME, _she thought. She darted into the haven of her room and frantically gathered her meager belongings into her tattered black school bag. Thistle walked in as she was emptying her change out of a piggy bank.

"Watcha doing?" she asked curiously. Luka didn't reply. "Hey, don't ignore me! Are you mad at me or something? What's wrong?" she pouted.

Luka finished packing and headed to the door. Thistle blocked the way. "Tell me where you're going!" she demanded. Now, Luka was pissed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted, imagining Thistle chained to a chair with duct tape over her mouth. To her horror, the vision became reality, only worse; Thistle was not only duct taped and tied up but also unconscious and bleeding from the head. Luka screamed.

_Did I do that? Is she dead? What have I done?_

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?!" screamed her 'father' from downstairs, his voice cutting into Luka's tornado of questions. She ran quickly to the back door, never looking back, not knowing if Thistle was okay. Hot tears streamed down her face as she darted out the door into the great unknown.

_Dammit. This is why I never dwell in the past; I only end up hurting myself._

Luka continued her journey, oblivious of where it would soon lead her.

* * *

**A/N- More chapters coming soon! :3**


	2. The Fanged Horses

**Authoress' Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait... I'll try to update regularly from now on... Key word TRY. Anywho second chapter! Yayz! Enjoy my little childrens!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that****_ Percy Jackson_**** or Ignite. T-T They belong to Rick Riordan and meh friend ****_Lordofire _****respectively.**

Luka continued to trudge through the rain. To her left was a bustling city teaming with swarms of humans going about the structured motions of their repetitive, uncomplicated lives. How wonderful it would be to live in such blissful simplicity. Or maybe there lay hidden a few individuals drowned in suffering like she was. To her right was a deep forest with clumps of bushy leaves bobbing up and down in the rain, branches swaying in the wind. This was easier for Luka to relate to; like the storm pushed around the trees, her circumstances pushed around her life. The pitter patter of the raindrops and the swooshing of the tree limbs managed to permeate her consciousness through her iPod.

Then an echoing yowl ripped through the background noise.

Luka yanked out her ear buds and sprinted towards the sound; into the woods. She crouched behind a bush and was met by a horrific sight. What appeared to be a herd of horses, fanged horses, was devouring a lynx carcass. Crimson blood marred its beautiful silver fur, smearing over its natural black and white streaks.

Something shifted under the carcass, followed by the appearance of a small fuzzy tan head. One of the horses yanked it out by the neck. Its blood splattered in the air, a few drops landing on Luka. She could not leave these innocent creatures to be those unnatural beasts' meals. Without thinking, she tossed a pebble away from the lynx's dead body. The horses galloped towards the sound, leaving the twitching cub lying on the ground next to its dead mother.

Luka rushed in and scooped up the dead mother along with the dying lynx cub. As she sprinted away, she saw the horses turn towards her. They snarled as they bolted after her, eyes flashing in an angry red. She continued running despite her minuscule chances of escape.

Suddenly, a sharp pain coursed through the top part of her left arm. The lynx cub was biting her. She felt warm sticky blood trickle down her arm. It only continued to bite harder, now tearing through muscle. Luka screamed in pain. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the horses gaining on her. Bundling the lynxes into her coat, she looked for a tree, any tree, she could climb. She reached a pine tree. Why a pine tree? Those were so difficult to climb. Oh well. The horses were almost there; it would have to do.

Lightning crackled overhead, yet Luka climbed on. The horses arrived at the base of the tree and began tackling it in an attempt to knock Luka down. She somehow managed to advance through slimmer branches despite the thunder booming around her, the tree shaking against her, and her arm's blood leaking out of her.

"CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE?!" screamed Luka as the rain poured down her cheeks. Lightning struck the tree next to her. It would be a matter of time before she fell or got electrocuted. At least she had the satisfaction of dying a unique and heroic death.

"Imagine…"

Luka almost fell off the tree. She looked frantically around for the voice, yet for what? How could such a soft whisper manage to be heard against the raging storm? Was there an angel? Luka looked around, yet the only glow came from the forked lightning through the gaps in the trees. Maybe she imagined the 'imagine.'

"Imagine what you want to happen to them."

No; she didn't imagine it. Where did it come from? Oh well; screw figuring it out- she could do that later. Right now she had no better option than to obey. Luka glared into the horses' crimson eyes, all traces of fear and uncertainty vanished. What did she want to happen to them? Luka glanced down at the dying lynx cub, its deceased mother, and the blood gushing onto her jacket like an inferno. An inferno…

Luka removed her jacket and tucked it snugly into the crook of the branch so the lynxes wouldn't topple out. She clutched the trunk with her right arm and extended her left, unafraid of falling; unafraid of pain. She smiled as the rain washed the blood down her arm and onto her hands, where the red tinged precipitation dripped off her fingers into the hell below her. Yes, hell; that's where those beasts must have come from; where they must return.

She pointed her middle finger at them and began to trace their outlines in the air as if she were a child in kindergarten again, drawing ponies prancing across a blank sheet of paper. Smoke began to rise from where she pointed, and the horses whinnied with fear. Soon enough, the scent of smog began to fill the air as the horses' dark coats became glowing embers dancing hypnotically across their lithe bodies.

Could it be lightning? No; the flames must have been coming from her. She jabbed her finger at the horses a few more times causing flames to spurt from the ground. "Yes," she whispered as a burning horse collapsed onto the ground, some of the flesh dropping off to reveal bone. "Suffer, suffer, SUFFER! BURN IN HELL!" she laughed as the chaos escalated. Unbeknownst to Luka, her irises changed shade into a burning scarlet as sadistic thoughts raged through her.

A woman with a blonde ponytail and steely grey eyes darted into the clearing. Her horror increased when she realized that Luka wasn't killing the horses; she was torturing them. "Percy!" she exclaimed frantically. "The fire is going to spread!"

"On it!" replied Percy as he ran into the clearing, followed by four kids: a girl with an auburn pixie cut and light blue eyes, a tall boy with dark hair and sharkish blue eyes, a girl with thick brown curls and stormy green eyes, and a boy that looked around Luka's age with golden blonde hair and blue green eyes. The man and children each carried an enormous bubble of water. The blonde boy's bubble was smaller and lumpier than the others'; he struggled to keep it afloat. The five spouted water out of their floating reservoirs, thus extinguishing the inferno.

Luka watched curiously as the charred horses turned to gold dust, leaving only a razor sharp tooth behind. Serves them right, she thought cruelly.

"I wonder what caused the fire," wondered Percy.

"I don't know," replied the woman. "Maybe a child of Hestia or Hephaestus, but Leo was the last with fire powers, and Hestia is a virgin goddess. Or possibly a child of Hecate…"

"Maybe it was just lightning," said the shark eyed boy boredly.

"Maybe…"

Thunder continued to cackle, and lightning illuminated the sky behind the tree. "Look up there!" exclaimed the blonde boy. The others looked up at the tree and saw Luka staring at them.

"Y-you climbed Thalia's tree?!" stuttered the blonde woman.

"Thalia? Who's Thalia?" asked Luka.

"Will you please come down?" asked Percy.

Luka slung her bag over her shoulder. Instead of listening to Percy, she decided to climb higher. After scaling a few feet, she suddenly felt light headed. Must be blood loss, thought Luka. No, have to stay awake. Have to stay –

Luka fell off the tree. She heard screaming from below. Then, a black and gold scaled figure, blurred from the veil of rain, darted out of the trees and caught her. It set her down away from the people and prepared to fly off.

"Wait," said Luka. "What's your name?"

No response.

Great, I'm getting delusional, thought Luka. Then, a deep masculine voice answered in her head. "Ignite," it rumbled. With a roar the creature took off.

The next thing Luka knew, the blond woman was carrying her off to who knows where while the man barked orders at the children. Before Luka blacked out, she thought she could hear the woman whisper, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


End file.
